


Talk Dirty To Me

by BriaMaria



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Roommates, Tiny bit of jealousy, so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaMaria/pseuds/BriaMaria
Summary: They were both naked. And that seemed, again, like a catastrophically bad idea, but here they were anyway. Naked. In the dark. Only a few feet apart.It hadn’t even been a discussion. The minute Harry flipped the lights off, they’d both shucked out of their clothes as if they’d been on fire.“Alright darling,” Louis said, his hand wrapped loosely around his own cock. “Just remember, start slow. Lots of descriptions. Light on the hygiene, heavy on the compliments. You’ve got this.”As if Harry were about to compete in some kind of athletic game.__Or the one where Harry is absolutely terrible at dirty talk so he asks his best friend to teach him. And the one where Louis knows it's a catastrophically bad idea but agrees anyway.





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is super fluff, and ridiculous and I had so much fun writing it. I hope you have a blast reading it!
> 
> My word for the challenge was: Fright/Frightful
> 
> Big up to the mods for organizing!!

“Mmmm baby, tell me what you like,” Louis murmured. “Wanna get you in my mouth. Just let me make it good for you.”

“Fuck, Louis.” Liam flinched away from where Louis’ hot mouth was whispering filthy things against his ear. He knocked the beer at his elbow in the process, sending the luke-warm contents flying across the already-sticky table.

A chorus of “Jesus, Lou” and “fuck” followed as the rest of the table’s occupants scrambled to do damage control. Louis, meanwhile, bent in half cackling in delight as he shucked off his jacket.

“Oh my god, I wish I could have seen your face,” he said, still giggling, as he slid into the booth next to Liam. He clapped a hand on his shoulder. God, the kid was so easy to fluster, and Louis could never resist. “But that makes up for it.”

Liam, flushed red, rolled his eyes. “You’re such an asshole.”

“Yeah and you love me,” Louis smirked at him, then finally turned his attention to the rest of the crew squeezed in around the scarred and beat-up table. Ed was in the corner next to Liam, and, having taken the brunt of the spill, was currently trying to salvage his plaid shirt. Across from him was Zayn, who, of course damn his flawless ass, managed to avoid getting even a droplet on him. Perrie was flicking glares between Louis and Zayn as the paper towels in front of her turned into a hoppy pulp.

Louis grinned, without an ounce of remorse, and then his eyes finally snagged on Harry. The boy was directly across from Louis and cuddled up against Perrie. But instead of the delighted grin Louis expected -- Harry was his star cheerleader when it came to Louis' shenanigans after all -- he was ducking to avoid Louis’ gaze, his cheeks pink.

It was a delightful pink, sure. But not the expected reaction.

“Are you okay?” Louis mouthed as the rest of the crew returned to whatever conversation he’d interrupted. After more than a year of being friends, they were all too used to his antics to be diverted for any length of time.

Instead of answering, Harry went a shade darker and looked away again. And that was. Weird.

Louis kicked out underneath the table until his converse-clad foot nudged Harry’s shin.

The boy’s eyes snapped back to him. “Heyyy.”

“You’re being weird,” Louis said, leaning on one of the few remaining napkins that were clean. He flicked the fringe out of his eyes and gave Harry a hard stare.

To be fair, Harry had been being weird for a few weeks now. Ever since they’d returned from summer break. At first, Louis chalked it up to settling back in for sophomore year and the new classes and general beginning-of-the-semester stress. But it was the middle of October and that excuse wasn’t really cutting it anymore.

“Am not,” Harry pouted.

“Oh good argument, you’ve convinced me,” Louis said, but he shifted a bit so as to create a bubble from the rest of the group. “Hey, seriously. You okay?”

Harry untangled himself from under Perrie’s arm and then hooked his foot around Louis’ ankle. “Yeah,” he said, but he wouldn’t meet Louis’ eyes.

And that? Was not okay.

“Come on,” he tugged at Harry’s arm, pulling him out of the booth. “Shots.”

Niall was working the taps, and Louis grinned. The Irishman was one of the reasons they were even able to drink in the first place with their shitty fake IDs. Most of the bars near the university were super strict on underage students, but Niall had a proper view on life and a European’s relaxed attitude toward alcohol. As long as they kept it mostly under control, he didn’t put up a fuss.

“Lads,” he greeted Harry and Louis with outstretched arms as if he hadn’t seen them all of two days back.

Louis grinned back. “Niall. My dear friend, my brother from another mother. My…”

“What do you want, Lou?”

Louis slapped a hand to his chest as Harry giggled. “You wound me. Can I not just say hello to a dear, dear friend without ulterior motives?”

“What do you want, Lou?”

Louis pushed Harry, because he was laughing and why not, he couldn’t exactly push Niall. “Can you drive us to get Halloween costumes on Saturday?”

Bouncing back from the shove, Harry landed with a soft thud against Louis’ shoulder and Louis rolled his eyes at the boy. An uncoordinated string bean was what he was.

“Course, why didn’t you just say so?” Niall shifted and grabbed the cheap tequila behind him. He was aces at his job. “Gotta get me own.”

“You’re coming to the party, right?” Harry chimed in, his body still warm and soft and leaning against Louis. He didn’t mind. They were always falling all over each other. Both he and Harry were the tactile type, was all. It was common to find them in each other’s laps, or cuddled together on the couch even though it was big enough to spread out. Every once in awhile when Harry got really drunk he’d crawl into Louis’ bed. They never talked about those times in the mornings.    

That’s how they were, though--handsy without any real need for personal space. And Louis was thankful for it.

He’d been nervous coming to college, to be honest. In high school, he’d had a solid group of friends, sure, but he also knew he had a personality. Like, a really good personality, but a personality nonetheless. And it was the university’s policy for freshmen to get assigned random roommates, so he could have really been screwed.

Then Harry Styles, sweet, curly haired Harry Styles, had shown up at the dorm. His eyes had been too green and his smile too wide, but Louis pretended they weren’t so that he could survive the year. Once he realized Harry was gay, he’d immediately instituted a rule for himself. One rule, and one rule only. Don’t fuck your best friend.

Because that’s what Harry had become. It hadn’t been slow like it was with other people. Like Liam, who had only warmed up to Louis after the thirty-third prank when he realized that’s how Louis showed affection. Even with the rest of the group -- Perrie, Jesy, Zayn, Ed, Steve -- there hadn’t been that instantaneous spark.

Platonic soulmates, he and Harry had said, while swigging blueberry wine on the floor of their dorm that first night. Harry’s lips had been purple-tinged raspberries that Louis had wanted to lick and bite and savour for the rest of eternity. The next morning he’d instituted his rule.

He was actually pretty proud of himself for not breaking it. There had been so many moments he’d been tested. When Harry looked up at him from beneath thick, black lashes in the mornings he woke up in Louis’ bed. When Louis buried his face in the sweet-smelling crook of Harry’s neck. When they locked eyes over some private joke no one else understood. God, he wanted to fuck his best friend sometimes.

But he hadn’t. He hadn’t. And that was a _good_ thing.

“Wouldn’t miss your party,” Niall was saying now, pushing the shots toward them.

“Thanks, love,” Louis saluted Niall with the glass, and then tapped it against the rim of Harry’s. “You’d tell me if something was wrong right?”

The pink had faded from Harry’s cheeks, which was a crying shame, but he nibbled on his lip still looking uncertain, unsteady. “Yeah, Lou. I can tell you anything.”

“Yup,” Louis said, popping the p. Then he tossed the liquor back, loving the burn as it slid down his throat. “Anything.”

But as Harry slung one arm around Louis’ waist and grabbed the other drinks Niall had poured them to chase the shots, Louis couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing something. Big.

***

“Louuuuuuuu,” Harry slurred into his neck.

“Yes, darling, that’s my name and you’ve said it quite a few times now,” Louis stumbled only slightly under the weight of the boy as he tried to maneuver them back to the house they rented with Liam and Zayn. The other guys had left earlier, lucky bastards, but Harry had been insistent on staying. “And at full volume, too.”

He’d already had to flick off one angry asshole who’d leaned out the window screaming about mid-terms and shutting the fuck up.

“But, Lou, but Louuuu,” Harry said, waving one hand about and threatening the delicate balance Louis had established in his effort to keep them both upright. He snatched Harry’s arm and brought it against his chest so Harry didn’t send them reeling. If possible Harry sighed more deeply into the contact, all but wrapped around Louis now. “I need you to teach me…”

“What you need is for me to get your drunk ass home,” Louis muttered, certain the boy was beyond hearing him at this stage. They were nearing the bottom of the hill that some cruel fucker had built their house on top of. It was going to be a struggle, and he had mostly tuned Harry out so that he could concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other.

“But Lou you’re not listening and I need you to listen,” Harry shouted about three centimeters from his ear. Louis considered leaving him on the sidewalk half-way up the hill.

“I’m listening darling, always listening to you, yeah?” He needed to give up smoking is what he needed to do. And maybe go for a run every once in awhile. His legs were on fire. He shifted a sideways glance toward Harry. Maybe if he got the boy in front of him and pushed…

“You’re so good at it. I bet,” Harry said, and his voice had turned dreamy. And, what?

“What are you on about?” Louis untangled himself from Harry, but managed to keep a hand on him in the process of turning around. With his shoulders toward the house, he gripped both of Harry’s hands and started tugging, walking backward with careful steps, his eyes on Harry’s face. It gave his quads a rest, but after just a few paces his calves were burning. Fuck this shit. “What am I so good at darling?”

Harry sighed, his eyelashes fluttering against those pale, pretty cheeks. In the moonlight he was gorgeous and if he wasn’t being such a pain in the ass, Louis might have told him that.

They were almost to the top of the hill, salvation was in sight. “What am I good at?” He asked again, glancing at the distance he had left. So fucking close. He deserved a medal for hauling this sack of potatoes up the steepest fucking hill in the country.

“Dirty talk,” Harry said, as if it were obvious.

And, oh fuck. There went Harry. Because Louis, in his shock, had let go of the boy’s hands.

“Fuck Harry, stop yourself,” he called, sprinting to try to get in front of the tumbleweed of limbs and body that was bouncing along the sidewalk.

***

By the time they got to the top of the hill the second time, Louis was so done. They both had scrapes from where he’d thrown himself at Harry to try to slow him down, which had taken them rolling into the grass only a few feet down from where they started the fall. Thank God for small favors.  

When he’d pressed Harry about what the actual fuck he’d meant earlier, he’d only gotten some sleepy snuffles in response. So the long trudge back up hadn’t even been interesting. He was tired and sore and that bad type of drunk where you didn’t even feel tipsy you just kind of felt sleepy and like you needed to drink about a lake-full of water.

“Alright, you,” Louis shoved him through the door, not giving a fuck if he woke anyone else up. They deserved it for all that he’d just lived through. A perverse part of him wanted to start banging pots and pans outside their bedroom. Rise and shine, motherfuckers. Take this confusing best friend off my hands for me, okay thanks.

“Wanna sleep in your bed, Lou,” Harry said, his voice soft, his breath warm against Louis’ neck. He was so sweet and docile like this, if only he could have managed to get himself up that fucking hill Louis might have been feeling more charitable.

“You’re not going to throw up in my bed again, Harry Styles,” Louis said, pushing him up the stairs. Their footsteps were heavy on the wooden boards. Good.

“Mmmm won’t. Pinky promise,” Harry vowed, slinging a hand over his shoulder, straight into Louis’ face. “Whoops! Sorry!”

Louis growled, swatting his arm away.

But then he relented, because he always did. As if he could deny Harry anything, really, especially when he was giggling and pink and soft with just a bit of mud near his cheek. Louis steered them toward the room they shared, and once inside, he stood Harry up near enough to his bed that he’d have a soft landing if he fell. Then Louis assessed him.

Harry just grinned back, that stupid dopey grin that made his dimples pop, and swayed slightly with only one eye open.

“Let’s at least get you out of those shoes,” Louis decided. The rest of it wasn’t going to be worth it, especially with those skinny jeans that were all put painted on the boy’s lovely thighs.

“K,” Harry said, but then didn’t move. Louis rolled his eyes, then touched him, just the slightest, on the shoulder and the boy tumbled back into the mass of blankets and pillows. He laughed on the way down.

Once Louis stripped out of his own clothes and slipped on a pair of joggers not feeling an ounce of guilt that he would be sleeping comfortably while Harry was still in his constrictive going-out gear, he crawled over Harry’s sprawled out form.

“Come here, darling,” Louis said, the grumpiness fading as he looked at Harry curled up on his pillow. He pulled the boy closer, so their bodies slotted together with a familiar ease, Harry’s thigh slipping between his, Louis’ arms around his back, one hand sliding into the mass of thick, brown curls.

“Louis, don’t forget, you're going to teach me,” Harry whispered, burying his nose in Louis’ armpit. He was asleep a second later.

He shook his head. “Oh, believe me. I won’t.”

***

“Boo.” Harry popped around a corner in the Halloween shop, a grotesque mask held up to his face.

“Ahhh,” Louis fake screamed in fake terror as he continued to browse through the offerings.

“Come off it, I scared you a little,” Harry pouted.

“You’re terribly frightful, darling,” Louis drawled, holding out a Spiderman costume. The spandex would do wonders for his ass.

“You mean frightening?” Harry corrected, stepping closer, his eyes locked on the flash of red that was visible behind the cardboard.

Louis turned to him and they locked eyes, heads tilted.

“I gave you a fright?” Harry tested out.

“Are we perhaps 80 in this scenario?”

Harry grinned. “Whatever. Shut up. What do you think?” He held the mask back up.

“Terrifying,” Louis shuddered and then grabbed the cheap latex between two fingers. “But absolutely not. This does nothing for your curves.”

“My curves?” Harry touched his hip and then his ass, popping them both out obscenely, and Louis wanted to die. It was days later and they still hadn’t brought up Harry’s little request. And it was literally all Louis thought about. All day long. Every day. Harry’s big eyes peering up at him, begging Louis to teach him all the filthy things.

“Here,” Louis tossed a package he’d seen earlier toward Harry.

The boy fumbled the catch because he was all thumbs but managed to hold onto it in the end. “Catwoman?”

Louis flicked a glance over his shoulder. “Problem?”

Harry was beaming at him and it just. Stopped Louis. In mid-thought, in mid-breath. God he was gorgeous. Tall and lean with a bit of pudge to make him soft. Deep brown hair with enough curls to tug at to his heart’s content. And then those lips. Lord, it was all Louis could do to keep from imagining him wrapping those lips around every dirty word that he’d ever known.

“It’s my favorite superhero,” Harry said, holding it to his chest like a precious possession.

Shrugging, Louis turned back to the costumes. “As if I didn’t know that.”

It was a shock when Harry barrelled into his back, wrapping his arms around Louis’ chest and burying his face in Louis’ neck. “I love you, Lou.”

Louis’ heart stuttered for reasons unknown, but he reached up to give Harry’s hand a squeeze where it rested on his chest. “Alright, alright, you’d think I’d saved your pet or something.”

Sniffing, Harry pulled back a little. “I’m just. I’m really glad we’re friends Louis.”

And that’s why it didn’t matter how sinful Harry’s lips were. “Me too, darling,” he reached up to pet at Harry’s hair. “Best friends.”

***

“Hey Lou,” Harry whispered.

It was Monday morning and the rule was that no one talk to Louis on Monday mornings. He and Harry had a class at 10 a.m. all the way across campus. Which meant he could get up five minutes earlier and get his coffee and be a semblance of a human being. Or he could sleep instead and be a bear to deal with until the class was over and it was a normal time of day.

Louis wanted to be the type of person who would do the former. But he wasn’t, and really accepting yourself was a big part of life.

He grunted back at Harry from where he was lying cuddled up onto his shoulder. They were both bundled in oversize hoodies, and Harry was such a nice pillow and the bus’s swaying was putting him to sleep again.

“Did you, um.” Harry stopped and Louis tried to blink his eyes open because it kind of sounded like Harry was about to say something important. But he couldn’t quite get there. “Did you um. Did you forget?”

And yup, that did it. Wide awake now.

He sat up, his back against the bus window. There were only a few other students on the free glorified shuttle that ran in a sad little loop around campus. And they were all either sleeping or absorbed on their phones.

Harry on the other hand seemed to have discovered the meaning to life - or something equally as fascinating -- in his lap. His eyes were locked on where his fingers had twisted upon themselves, and his cheeks were back to that delightful shade of pink.

God, it was too early to be dealing with this. But here they were.

Louis grabbed Harry’s chin in his hand, forcing the boy to look at him. Green, green eyes stared back, and Louis thumbed at the lip Harry had caught between his two big front teeth.

“No,” Louis said softly. “I didn’t forget.”

Harry nuzzled into Louis’ hand like he was a cat, and didn’t look away.

“Is there, um,” Louis paused, trying to sort out his own thoughts. “Is there a particular reason you want to learn?”

“I’m like…” Harry’s eyelashes fluttered down to rest against his cheeks for a second longer than a blink. Then he opened them and met Louis’ gaze head on. “I’m really bad it.”

“Oh, okay,” Louis said. Which, he was sure, was super comforting to Harry. “Um, how do you know exactly?”

If possible, Harry flushed an even deeper red and mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“Remember at the beginning of the year that rugby guy,” Harry said faster than Louis had ever heard him speak before. “We didn’t. We didn’t have sex, but we made out.”

And, yeah. They didn’t really do the whole kiss and tell thing. It was by an unspoken agreement and that agreement was don’t fucking kiss and tell. Hearing about it did things to Louis’ chest that he really didn’t want to think about. He’d known there was a guy those first couple weeks, but it had never seemed like anything serious. The dude hadn’t even been introduced to Louis.

“Alright,” he said slowly, hoping his voice was neutral. Or close enough to it. “And you want to take it further?”

“Nooooo,” Harry said, his eyes going wide. He shifted closer to Louis so that their knees were brushing. “I tried it, though.”

“Oh, dear,” Louis murmured and Harry looked like _he_ wanted to die now.

“It totally killed the mood,” Harry whispered his confession. “I was …”

“Frightful?”

Harry shoved him and some of the tension that had been tightening between them like a wire broke. “Fuck off. But, um. Yeah. Dreadful really.”

“Please tell me that didn’t scare him off?” Louis said, but he was secretly pleased. Which was. Not good. He should be happy Harry was getting laid. That’s what bro pals did, right?

Nodding miserably, Harry finally collapsed against Louis as if his secret had been the only thing holding him up.

“Oh, darling,” Louis cradled him because he would never not be able to soothe Harry’s hurts. No matter how early it was or how confusing he was being. “He’s not worth it then.”

“I know,” Harry muttered from Louis’ neck and Louis figured the boy might as well set up rent for as much time as he spent there. “And I know he’s a dickhead. I still want to learn, though.”

This was honestly the opposite of a good idea. It was a really, really terrible one. A frightful one.

But what was he supposed to say? No? That clearly wasn’t an option.

“Shhh, darling,” Louis pet at his hair. “We’ll start tonight, okay? I’ll bring the tequila.”

There was no way in hell he was doing this sober.

***

They both stared at the bottle on the floor where it sat between them. At some point they should probably look at each other, but as far as Louis could tell neither of them had drummed up the courage yet.

All the lights were on.

He took a deep breath. Okay, he could do this. He was supposed to be the experienced one. The teacher. Fuck.

They hadn’t bothered with glasses, so Louis just swigged a shot right from the tequila bottle. Liquid courage. Harry’s fingers were desperate as they reached for the cool glass. He slammed back the liquor, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then took another drink.

They stared at each other, with wide eyes, and there was a buzzing in his veins despite it being far too soon to blame on the alcohol.

“Okay,” Louis finally bit the bullet and broke the silence. It shattered between them and Harry’s shoulders dropped, relaxing the tiniest bit. “The thing is. Alright. See this is. Hmmm. Shit. Okay. I have an idea. Why don’t you start?”

Harry was already shaking his head before the words were even formed, his face horrified. “No, Louis. No. I’m terrible.”

“Yeah, but you know I won’t laugh at you,” Louis said, sliding his sock-clad foot across the floor to nudge at Harry’s knee. They were both in t-shirts and sweatpants. Apparently the appropriate uniform for teaching your best friend -- who you also kind of wanted to fuck -- dirty talk. “Darling, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

And this? This was easier. Talking Harry off a ledge, or building up his sometimes shaky self-esteem was familiar territory.

But Harry wasn’t budging. “No, you’re supposed to teach me.”

“How will I know what you need to learn if we don’t have a starting point, though?” Louis argued, wisely if did say so himself. “Here let’s turn off the lights, yeah?”

Louis darted over to the switch, plunging the room into darkness. There was still a little sliver of light coming in under the door, enough so that they could see the shapes of each other but not much else.

Harry’s relief was palpable.

“Beds?” Louis asked, not able to actually stop his mouth even though it was, in theory, attached to his body. Lying down in the darkness, saying dirty things to each other seemed … catastrophically bad.

But Harry was already scrambling up, an eager pup. He tumbled into his bed, while Louis sat on his own. They _would not_ be doing this in the same bed. Jesus.

Their breathing was too loud, far too heavy, like they’d just run a sprint up that fucking hill.

“Alright, darling,” Louis said when it was clear Harry was waiting for him to talk again. “Maybe. Maybe tell me how it started? That time.”

There was a sigh. And then. “We were in his room,” Harry started, his voice soft and hesitant. Louis tried to block out the image. A rumpled Harry spread out beneath some stupid jock. “And just kissing, mostly. But then he kind of went down to my neck…”

“Just the pertinent details, Harold,” Louis squeaked out.

The boy was biting his lip, Louis was sure of it. “Well then he… he started describing how he was going to eat me out.”

“The fuck?” Louis sat straight up in bed, turning to look at the lump across the room. “What the hell, Harry?”

There was a pause. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong,” Louis laughed. “The boy asks what’s wrong.” He ran a hand through his hair. “That fucker. Just came out of nowhere saying he wants to lick your ass? No wonder you were terrible at it.”

“Is that not how…”

“No,” Louis cut in, quick and decisive. “No foreplay? No teasing? A bit presumptuous to boot. Bullet dodged, darling. Bullet dodged.”

“Okay,” Harry said drawing it out like his world view had shifted slightly.

Louis sighed and laid back down. “Well, what did you say back?”

“Ummm. See, I really do think the problem is me. Because I started talking about … um… hygiene. But, like I think I was trying to be sexy? But it wasn’t sexy.”

Oh, his dear, lovely Harold. “Well he led you down the wrong path.”

Harry laughed. “God. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Louis answered back, absently.

“No,” Harry said. “I.” He stopped. “Nevermind.”

Louis’ heart was beating too fast. And it was stupid. But. “You what?”

“No. I just…” Harry stuttered to a stop and Louis wanted to pry the words out of his mouth. But that might not go over well. “What should have happened, Lou?”

And, alright. Louis guessed they were doing this. He took a fortifying breath. “So you were kissing?”

“Yeah,” Harry’s voice had turned to molasses.

“Okay. I guess I would have started something like, ‘Your skin tastes so good.’”

Harry’s breath hitched. It was scary how in tune Louis was to it.

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Peaches,” Louis murmured. “And vanilla ice cream.”

How did he know that? Had he spent too much time with his lips dangerously close to Harry’s skin?

“I would push you back onto the bed,” Louis said, his voice husky. “And then work my way down to your collarbones. Your chest.”

“What would you say?” Harry asked.

The darkness gave them cover, and reality shifted alongside the shadows. It was getting hard to hold onto boundaries.

“You’re beautiful for me, darling,” Louis said. No longer what-if-ing. “In the moonlight, you’re rose-tinted porcelain. I would dip my tongue into the valley of your clavicle. Wanting to taste you.”

“Lou,” Harry murmured, shifting against the mattress so that the blankets rustled.

“I’m just going to take your shirt off, okay, darling?” Louis whispered. “I want to see your nipples so hard for me.”

Harry whimpered. And then. God. Louis could tell he was taking off his shirt.

“That’s it, darling,” Louis murmured. “Just want to get my mouth on you. On those pink, flushed, lovely nipples. Are they hard?”

Harry whimpered. “Yes.”

This way laid madness. “That’s so good, darling. So good. Can you touch them? For me?”

Louis didn’t even know what was happening anymore. He was pretty sure they’d gone off the rails, though.

“I’m touching them, Lou,” Harry said. And Louis wanted to see it. Needed to see it. But that’s not what this was.

“Pinch them hard, Haz,” Louis said. “If it was my mouth I would take one of the buds between my teeth and bite. Just enough to make your back arch off the bed. Just enough to get that sound out of you.”

“Ahh,” Harry cried out, softly.

“That one,” Louis hummed, satisfied. “I’m going to explore, darling, okay? You keep playing with those beautiful nipples though. Alright?”

“Yes,” Harry breathed out.

Louis’ cock was hard. So fucking hard. He wanted to palm it, but he also wanted to ignore it. Harry was the focus of his attention right now.

So he adjusted himself in his sweatpants and then forced his hand away. He wondered if Harry had heard him.

“I’m just going to get these pants out of the way,” Louis said, pretending he was pulling down Harry’s sweats. “Can you help me, Haz? Just lift your hips, yeah?”

Across the room, Harry shifted. And then his sweatpants hit the floor and Louis knew he was naked. And Louis couldn’t fucking breathe.

“That’s it, darling,” he some how managed to choke out while his heart was sprinting way too fast to be healthy and his cock blurted out some pre-cum. “So gorgeous for me now. Spread out and naked. Just for me.”

“Just for you, Lou,” Harry said, desperation in his voice. Louis hoped his fingers were still toying with his rosy buds.

“Talk to me,” Louis said. Because wasn’t that the point of this? “What do you want me to do?”

There was silence and Louis prayed he hadn't lost his boy to shyness or nerves. Despite the fact that he hadn’t even touched himself yet--beside that one quick grope--this was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever done.

“Want you,” Harry rasped out.

“Yeah?” Louis grinned. He was so fucking proud of his boy. “Where, darling?”

“Everywhere,” Harry whispered, as if confessing a secret.

“My lips are on your ribs,” Louis said, taking over a bit. “Your skin is so hot underneath my mouth. Underneath my tongue.”

Harry whimpered.

“I just, I just need to taste you darling, alright?” Louis said, his hand finally moving, far beyond his control. His fingers slipped beneath the waistband of this sweats to curl around his leaking, flushed cock. He groaned in relief, his hips snapping up on their own accord. His strokes were constricted by his pants, but it almost made it better. Kept Louis under control. “Just a little taste, okay?”

“Yes. Lou, anything,” Harry cried out.

“Are you touching yourself?” Louis asked, breaking script. It sounded like Harry was. Like he had gotten his fist around his cock and was stroking in time with Louis’ words. Maybe his pre-come was easing his way.

“Yeah,” Harry finally said. Embarrassed. Ashamed? Jesus.

“Gorgeous,” Louis breathed out. Nothing about what Harry was doing was wrong. There was nothing to feel bad about. Louis’ own thumb scraped over his tip, pressing down a bit. He chewed on his lip. “Come on, darling. Talk to me.”

That’s what this was about right? This farce. Where they both had desperate hands wrapped around their dicks as they murmured to each other in the darkness.

“It feels so good,” Harry said, testing out the words.

“That’s it,” Louis murmured his encouragement.

“Your mouth on me. You’re teasing me,” Harry said. “You start at my … my nipples, but then you move on, quickly.”

“My tongue tracing over your butterfly,” Louis prodded, imagining it. His entire body was too hot. Sweat beaded at his lower back, and he ignored it, thinking instead of the way the sheets rubbed against his skin and how he wished it was Harry’s hands instead.

“You dip into my belly botton,” Harry said. “And then move on to my hips.”

“They’re so pretty, though, Harry,” Louis said as if he was defending himself for lingering in those soft spaces. “Hard and soft. But you’re not soft everywhere are you darling?”

“No,” Harry cried out.

“Shhh, darling,” Louis said, and god he didn’t want this--whatever this was--to end yet. “Take your hand off your cock, alright?”

Harry protested, a quick noise in the back of his throat. But then the rhythmic sound of hand on damp skin stopped. And Louis could breathe again.

“Harry, I want you to cradle your balls, play with them,” Louis said, his fingers skating over the delicate skin encasing his own. “I’m going to take your cock in my mouth, alright?”

“Fuck, yes,” Harry groaned out. Louis chanced a glance in his direction. His body begged for him to cross the small distance between their beds. But. That’s not what this was.

“Oh my god, you taste so good,” Louis tossed his head back as if he’d actually just tasted ambrosia on the tip of Harry’s dick. His legs dropped open and his palm dipped below the root of his cock to roll his balls in his hand just like Harry was doing. “I want to take you so deep. Want you to fuck my throat until it’s raw so that when I say your name you can hear your cock on my tongue.”

“Christ,” Harry swore, and Louis though he might have arched off the bed at that. Fucking hell. “Louis I’m …”

“Are you close darling?” Louis whispered, ghosting a fingertip over his hole, then returning to tug at his hard, leaking cock.

“Want.”

“Darling what do you want? Just tell me,” Louis begged. He squeezed the base of his erection, but then dragged his hand up and over the sensitive head again. “Harry, please tell me what you want.”

“Want you to fuck me so good, Louis,” Harry finally said, the words a rush in the dark night. “Want you to make me yours, want you to split me open with your cock until I’m crying and you don’t even care. Just want. You.”

“Harry,” Louis cried out, heat gathering in his belly. He saw his cock nudging against Harry’s tight, pink hole. That same pink that graced his cheeks whenever he talked about sex. “Want to suck you. Just the tip. Run my tongue around the head and drive you crazy, until you’re begging me.”

“Lou.” Harry’s feet were pressed against the mattress, his knees upraised. Louis could no longer see even the hint of motion between his legs.

“Darling, stretch your legs out, alright? Need to see you.”

Harry tossed and turned, but then complied with Louis’ request. Such a lovely, good, gorgeous boy.

“Oh, darling,” Louis breathed. He couldn’t see much beyond the shadows, but there. There was a hint of hard, velvet flesh, being treated so harshly by a big strong hand. “You’re so pretty. So hard for me.”

“Want your mouth on me, Lou,” Harry begged. And Louis almost couldn’t resist.

“I would worship your cock, Harry,” Louis said, instead of dropping to his knees beside the boy’s bed. “But then I would explore.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmmm,” Louis said, giving himself another squeeze as he imagined how Harry would smell, how Harry would feel. Vanilla and musk.

“I can’t stay away from your ass, darling,” Louis confessed. “It’s plump and beautiful and just made for my tongue.”

Harry whimpered, shifting on the bed again. “Please.”

“I’m just going to spread your cheeks, alright?” Louis said, closing his eyes. He couldn’t watch Harry thrash any longer or he’d come on the spot. “Oh darling. So pink and perfect and tight aren’t you? Just want to get my tongue in there.”

“Louis.” It seemed Harry was beyond coherent sentences. Louis wasn’t far behind.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous for me,” Louis sighed. “I’m just going to nibble, alright darling?”

“Yeah, yes. Yes,” Harry panted out.

“My teeth are against your rim, Haz,” Louis said, and his cock must be an angry red at this point. He needed to fucking come. But first, Harry. “I’m going to tongue around the edge, baby. And then dip in. Just for a taste of you.”

“No,” Harry whimpered.

“No?” Louis paused his hand mid-stroke.

“No, don’t stop,” Harry cried out. “Want your mouth on my ass.”

God, he was so fucking proud of his boy. For saying what he wanted. What a weird fucking emotion to have. “Gonna get you nice and loose with my tongue, darling.”

“Loose for what?” Nervous. But excited.

“My cock, darling,” Louis said, swiping his thumb across the slit again. Fuck. “Gonna get you nice and wet. So I’ll slide right in.”

They were both breathing too hard.

“I’m licking in now, darling,” Louis said. “God you taste…”

“Bad?” Harry asked. Despite the question, lust dripped from every syllable.

“No darling,” Louis rushed to assure him. Harry would never taste bad. He would taste like sunshine and musk and boy and soap. And that was so, so fucking good. “You taste like everything good in life.”

Harry cried out.

“I’m just. I’m going to add a finger,” Louis said. “With my tongue.”

“Fuck, I’m ready, Lou,” Harry whispered.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis nodded against his pillow case. He wouldn’t be if this was real. But it wasn’t real. “Alright, darling. Just breathe?”

“Always,” Harry said, somewhat nonsensically.

“My cock is nudging up against your rim, darling,” Louis said, gripping it hard now. God, he wanted. Wanted so fucking bad. “It’s so lovely and loose from my tongue, and my tip just dips in. Jesus you’re so hot, baby.”

“You’re so thick,” Harry whispered, and lord does that send a pulse straight to Louis’ groin.

“Gonna make you feel good, darling,” Louis said. “My tip is just inside you and your rim is gripping my cock. I’m just gonna. Slide. Alright? Just a bit.”

“So big,” Harry slurred.

“Make it good for you, darling. You’re so beautiful, taking me so well,” Louis mumbled, pushing his sweats down to the middle of his thighs now so that his free hand could dip down to find his balls. “Can’t believe how good you are for me.”

“Want your cock.”

“Here it is, darling,” Louis’ hips thrust up into the air. “It’s all for you. Just. Take it, nice and slow and deep.”

“Lou,” Harry cried out as if Louis really had just bottomed out.

“So. Fucking. Beautiful. Harry,” Louis gritted out. If only he were actually encased in that throbbing heat. “Gonna come for me darling?”

“Want. To.” The words were ripped from his boy as if it were a monumental effort.

“Spread out just for me,” Louis said, his hand picking up speed. “Gagging for my cock.”

“Just for you. Only ever for you, Lou,” Harry panted back. And that? Did it for Louis.

“I lov...,” Louis said, almost incoherent, because, fuck, he was coming. Which would be fucking mortifying if Harry hadn’t just yelled out. They both came over their own fists and all Louis could think was he’d just climaxed from almost saying I love you to his best friend.

***

The next morning, Louis woke to an empty room and a raging emotional hangover.

Everything felt raw and fragile in the morning light and Harry’s bed was empty. That in and of itself wasn’t unusual, but since they’d fallen asleep last night without saying anything it felt like it signified something. What that was, Louis didn’t want to guess.

He rolled out of bed and grimaced at the stain he’d wiped onto his sheets. Shrugging, he pulled on a pair of sweats and made a mental note to have Harry throw a load in the wash. Which. Wasn’t awkward at all, right?

The smell of bacon greeted him before the sight of Harry at the stove did. And, okay he could do this. It didn’t matter that the boy was standing there in the tiniest black briefs Louis had ever seen. It didn’t matter that one side of them was hitched up a little too far on his pert, peachy bum so that Louis could see the crease where his thigh and ass met. It didn’t matter that the sight of Harry’s broad, smooth back, which tapered into a narrow waist, was already getting Louis half hard.

Nope. This wasn’t a problem at all.

“Morning, dar--” Louis swallowed the endearment before it had a chance to fully escape his mouth. Just the memory of it kept the blood rushing south. This was quite the morning.

Harry turned and grinned, though there was something newly bashful and hesitant in it. “Made breakfast.”

“What would I do without you?” Louis murmured, sliding into the small table in the corner. It was stacked with pancakes and eggs and fruit already. Harry had been up for a while.

“You won’t have to ever find out,” Harry said, turning back to the stove. And ... this actually wasn’t awkward at all. That’s… it should have been awkward, right?

“Never,” Louis agreed. Because if they could survive jointly masturbating to descriptions of them fucking each other, then they could probably survive anything.

“So, um, I was thinking,” Harry brought the bacon over. Louis had portioned out the rest of the food onto smaller plates for them, and Harry dropped a couple slices onto each.

“That’s new,” Louis teased as he shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“Fuck you,” Harry said, but his dimple popped. Overall he seemed pretty relaxed and Louis was pretty pleased. This could have gone way worse. He was actually proud of them.

Hooking up with your best friend and (platonic) soulmate maybe wasn’t the disaster he’d thought it was going to be.

“So I was thinking,” Harry paused and gave Louis a look as if daring him to interrupt again. Louis lifted a brow and bit hard into a piece of bacon. “Well. I still feel like I didn’t get a ton of practice.”

And Louis immediately regretted that bite because he inhaled bacon into his windpipe and couldn’t stop coughing and then Harry was kneeling in front of him in his tiny tiny shorts trying to pat his back and oh, god, just let him die in peace, okay?

He tore his eyes off the line of Harry’s cock beneath worn, black fabric and then pushed him back toward his seat. “I’m fine,” he said, swigging water as an excuse to take a few extra seconds to get his bearings.

“So not enough practice?” Louis said as if he hadn’t just made a spectacle of himself in front of the boy. Smooth. 100 percent smooth.

Harry’s lips twitched up but he didn’t mock Louis mercilessly as Louis would have done to him and the situation been reversed. “I mean. It was amazing. Don’t. Don’t get me wrong,” Harry speared a strawberry and for the first time all morning couldn’t meet Louis’ eyes. “I just didn’t end up saying much, you know?”

“Well,” Louis sat back against his chair, not sure how to feel. “You didn’t seem to want…”

“No. No, no,” Harry looked up his eyes wide, pleading. “I loved it Louis. So much. I just, you know, well maybe this time I could be a little braver? Like we could try it again? Tonight?”

And. Okay. Part of him wanted to get up and do a little happy dance, because, fuck yeah. The other part. “Are you like…Do you have someone in mind you’re trying to impress?”

It shouldn’t matter. But. Louis really didn’t want a repeat of last night just to have Harry run off with some stupid jock and say all those lovely, filthy, delicious things to someone else.

Not that Louis thought he had claim to him or anything. Just. It would be good to know.

Harry flushed pink. “No, Lou,” he said. “It was nice. That’s all. You made me feel… safe.”

“Oh, darling,” Louis reached over for Harry’s hand, intertwining their fingers. God, he loved this puppy. “Of course, then. Tonight?”

Harry, staring at their hands, nodded.

***

“What’s wrong with you guys?” Liam asked from his chair.

They were all plopped down in various comfy places in the living room watching The Notebook, because, honestly, it never got old. The girls were sprawled on the floor, while he and Harry were smooshed into the tiniest corner of the couch, their legs intertwined, their fingers in each other’s hair, their bodies in each other’s space. It wasn’t unusual at all, so Louis just threw Liam a questioning look. “What are you on about?”

“You’re all antsy and stuff,” Liam said. “I can’t enjoy the movie. Do you have other plans? Are you going to sneak out while the rest of us fall asleep in our boring lives? You can’t do that you know. You should take us with you.”

Harry giggled, and there was a manic edge to it Louis wondered if the rest of them could hear.

“What are you talking about?” Louis tried to make his voice sound incredulous. Like he had no idea why anyone would think he and Harry were antsy. To get back to their room. Or something.

Liam squinted at them, but then Perrie threw a pillow at his face to get him to stop talking during her “favorite fucking part asswipe.”

Crisis averted. Mostly. Liam kept shooting them glances, but since they didn’t mysteriously disappear off to some hip bar, they were less and less suspicious as the night went on.

Louis looked at the clock they’d hung above the TV. Only another hour before they could reasonable plead exhaustion.

***

They were both naked. And that seemed, again, like a catastrophically bad idea, but here they were anyway. Naked. In the dark. Only a few feet apart.

It hadn’t even been a discussion. The minute Harry flipped the lights off, they’d both shucked out of their clothes as if they’d been on fire.

“Alright darling,” Louis said. He felt more confident tonight. Like they could really say anything and still be able to look at each other in the morning. “Just remember, start slow. Lots of descriptions. Light on the hygiene, heavy on the compliments. You’ve got this.”

As if Harry were about to compete in some kind of athletic game.

“Okay, okay,” Harry whispered into the dark. Amping himself up. There was a pause, where Louis held his breath waiting. And then. “I want to, um, pet your pretty hair.”

Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh. “That’s lovely, H. But maybe we want to avoid verbs that, you know, remind us of animals.”

Harry was already pouting, Louis could tell. “Riding reminds me of animals.”

And, point. A flash of heat spiked down toward Louis’ groin. “Well, that’s fair, H. For sure. Riding is nice. Riding is good. Maybe let’s take a step back, though? Remember, foreplay, start slow. Doesn’t have to be fancy. Just tell me what you want to do to me.”

It was important not to make it seem like he was criticizing him. Careful corrections. That’s what was needed.

“Um, I want to kiss you,” Harry said.

“Yes! Perfect!” Louis jumped on it. “Don’t worry about getting fancy. I love that you want to kiss me, darling. Do you want it fast and dirty or slow and sweet? Tell me how it’s going to be.”

“I think slow at first,” Harry said, considering. “Like. If we were in bed one morning. And we both woke up. You look down at me, and the light is on your skin and you’re kind of sparkly and golden. You run your fingers through my hair and then just. Lean down. Until your lips are touching mine.”

“Beautiful,” Louis murmured, almost afraid to interrupt, but. You know. That positive feedback thing was important.

“And you press them there, and we kind of just, breathe? It’s really intimate that way,” Harry continued, thank fucking God. “Then your tongue traces over my lower lip, just tasting. I open for you, because I always want to open for you. And you slip in. I mean our mouths probably taste like crap because of morning…”

“Nope. Nope, darling,” Louis cut him off. “Remember, less hygeine. We’re in a fantasy here. You’re doing so, so well for me. Just. Let’s not talk about morning breath okay? Otherwise that was beyond perfect.”

“But it probably would be terrible…”

“That’s okay,” Louis rushed out. “We can skip over that part. Keep us in the mood, yeah? Running off to brush your teeth isn’t exactly hot.”

“Okay,” Harry said slowly, as if personally offended by not being able to delve fully into the morning breath situation.

“So we’re kissing,” Louis said, getting them back on track, even though he could tell Harry wanted to linger on the argument. His weirdo stubborn boy.

“Without morning breath because somehow we just magically don’t have it,” Harry said, a bit waspishly. “And you push me back and roll on top of me.”

“Mmmm,” Louis opted not to say anything about the first part. This wasn’t the hill he was going to die on. Not for morning breath. “You feel so good under me, H.”

“My fingers trail down your back,” Harry said. “Maybe you’re wearing a shirt, but I kind of don’t want you to be wearing a shirt because then we have to talk about you taking it off…”

“I don’t have to be wearing a shirt, darling,” Louis said, biting on his lip. Harry had...not been lying. “Whatever you want.”

There was a pause like Harry was thinking about it. “Okay, No shirt. My fingers keep going until they reach the curve of your ass. And then they dig into your cheeks as you kiss me harder.”

And it wasn’t perfect. But? Something was working about this. Louis palmed his newly interested cock as he pictured Harry beneath him, gripping his ass as Louis plunged his tongue into Harry’s mouth turning a sensual good morning kiss messy and desperate.

“Yeah, darling,” Louis said, thumbing across the sensitive head of his cock. “Then what do you want.”

“I think… I think I’d like it if you marked me up a bit?”

“It’s not a question. If you want me to mark you up, I’ll mark you up, darling,” Louis said. And, God, Louis wanted that too. Wanted to put a bruise on Harry’s neck so everyone knew what they did to each other.

“I like…”

“What do you like?” Louis pushed a little when Harry stopped himself.

“I like the pain.”

And. Fuck. Louis’ hips twitched into the air, helpless and seeking...something. “That’s good, darling. That’s so good. I love when you tell me what you like.”

“I like. When you call me that,” Harry said, so softly. That shy edge to the words again.

“You are my darling,” Louis said. “My favorite person. So sweet. So lovely.”

“You’re my favorite person, too,” Harry said, and it shouldn’t be hot. None of this should really be that hot. What with the weird starts and pauses and detours and the fact that they really hadn’t discussed lying here naked, jacking off together. But it was hot and beautiful and maybe Louis’ favorite thing he’d ever done. Because it was with Harry.

And fuck, he was screwed.

For now, though. For now this was enough. “What’s next, darling?”

“Um. Can we be naked?”

“Of course,” Louis said. “Have I worked my way down to your nipples yet?”

“No,” Harry said, his voice getting stronger again. “We’re naked and our cocks are hard, against each other’s. Leaking a little bit to make it wet and good. And I’ve got my hands on your magnificent ass and you’re kind of like. Grinding down on me? Kissing and biting my neck, too. I want you to start playing with my nipples but you haven’t yet.”

“And why haven’t I?” Louis asked, one of his own hands coming up to pluck at his own hard bud. He wished it was Harry’s.

“You’re a tease,” Harry said. “Tommo the Tease.”

Louis giggled and it kind of broke the moment. But so many other things had already, as well, that it almost fit? It was almost as if this absurd and magical night couldn’t actually be ruined.

“So we’re hard and we’re grinding and kissing.” Louis stroked a lazy hand up his cock.

“And then I roll us,” Harry said, like the idea just came to him and he needed to share it. “Because I want to suck your brains out through your cock.”

Louis choked on a bit of spit but somehow managed to avoid a repeat of that morning’s coughing fit. “I would… yes… that would be delightful.”

“So I push your wrists into the mattress,” Harry said, and… hello. That was interesting. “And tell you to keep them there. And then I move down between your legs. Your cock is hard and red and curving up to your belly.”

This was...getting better. They’d had a nice stretch of avoiding talking about hygiene. And Louis was hard, so that was nice.

“Your little belly. It’s so cute. I just want to poke it sometimes.”

And, nope. Spoke too soon. “Um, H.”

“Fuck,” Harry groaned. “That was wrong wasn’t it?”

“No, darling,” Louis said quickly. “Not… wrong. Nothing you say is wrong, okay? Just. Maybe skip over cute bellies that you want to poke? Like you never know if someone is sensitive to a certain body part.”

“Louis. Louis. Please tell me you’re not sensitive about your belly?”

It wasn’t like he was self-conscious. But sometimes he didn’t like how his shirt clung to the little bit of pudge right above his waistband. Was that so weird?

“Louis. Your tummy is my like one of my favorite parts of you,” Harry said. And okay, God. He was sitting up in bed looking over at Louis. This wasn’t what was supposed to be happening. “I mean that. And like your eyes, and your face and your personality.”

“Ummm…”

“But your tummy is up there. It’s so pretty and I just kind of want to come all over it.”

Well. Louis was pretty sure that went beyond whatever play they were acting out. That sounded like it was something Harry had actually wanted for a long time.

“Yeah?” Louis asked instead of the millions of things he should say. He rubbed a thumb along his skin just below his belly button.

“Yeah,” Harry said, still watching him even though he must just be a black blob in the darkness. “I think about it.”

“You do?”

“Coming on you. You watching me while I do it.” Harry flopped back down. The sounds of hand on skin sped up. “Want to do everything to you.”

And, so probably they’d have to talk about this. Like, not dirty talk about it. Actually talk about it.

But for now. This was fucking music to Louis’ ears. Because for the first time in over a year he thought, maybe. Maybe it wouldn’t be so awful if they were best friends who fucked. And who maybe called each other boyfriend. Louis’ cock twitched.

“Is that what you’re going to do now, darling?”

“No, gonna suck you,” Harry pouted because Louis forgot where they were. As if it were easy to keep up with.

“That’s right, darling. Going to get those beautiful lips on me? Wrap them around my cock?”

“M’desperate for it, Lou,” Harry said, and he sounded like it. Like he was dying to get his mouth on Louis’ cock. Jesus.

“It’s yours, darling. Go on,” Louis said. Just the image of Harry nudging at his cock was a lot. Louis ran his hand up his chest to pinch his nipple, while the other continued stroking his length.

It had been easy and lethargic before, but now it turned more urgent. Heat pooled in his belly and Harry’s deep voice wrapped around him.

“Louis,” Harry sighed like he was thinking about sinking down over Louis’ cock. “You taste…”

He held his breath. This was it. Harry could go off the rails again.

“Like everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“Oh, darling,” Louis murmured. Proud and fucking turned on as hell.

It didn’t take long after that until they were both coming, Louis first again with Harry following close behind.

Louis’ heartbeat was too loud in the small space. “That was aces, darling,” he finally panted out. His limbs were heavy, his bed was warm. Things were good. Except, you know, whatever the fuck this was.

“Are you just saying that?” The quiet voice came from where Harry had burrowed into his comforter.

“No,” Louis said, turning his face into the pillow. He was sweaty and flushed and very, very sated. “There were a few bumps but we got through them.”

There was a happy humming sound from the other side of the room, and Louis knew they were both about to pass out.

“H?”

“Mmmhmmm?”

“Do you really think my tummy’s cute?” Louis whispered the question, completely and totally fine if Harry never heard it. What had even possessed him to ask in the first place was beyond him.

“My favorite tummy in the world,” Harry muttered, followed, literally seconds later, by snoring.

Louis grinned and smooshed his face harder into his pillow.

***

 

The text came in just before midnight. Louis glanced up from his books as his phone lit up, and he smiled when he saw who it was.

He thumbed it open to find just a string of emojis. An eggplant, a peach and, somewhat nonsensically, a tornado.

Just as he was rolling his eyes, a second message came in.

_That was supposed to be those three water droplets … this one_

And then that wet emoji came through. Louis smirked, hating how endearing Harry was. If he were only a little less dorky and a little more annoying maybe Louis wouldn’t be in love with him.

**Looks like we need to work on your sexting too H**

*blushy-happy face emoji* _would love to_

**Gotta study**

_want you to study my cock *fourteen eggplant emojis*_

**There’s this thing called subtly Harold. Go away you’re a bad influence**

_*tongue emoji, peach emoji* dick pick?_

_(jk i miss you study hard babe you’ll ace the test tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!)_

It had been perhaps three hours since Louis had left the house for the library and he’d hugged Harry on the way. They were absolutely disgusting. Still.

**Miss you x**

**Now go away**

*******

He and Harry decided to do a mutual reveal for their Halloween costumes before the party started on Saturday.

They hadn’t talked about whatever was happening between them and, yes, Louis knew that was a bad idea especially after Thursday night when they’d gotten each other off for the third time that week.

This was hundred thousand percent going to blow up in his face. But for now he had something Perrie called a Zombie Apocalypse and Louis called this-is-probably-going-to-end-with-me-fucking-my-best-friend in a red solo cup and a Spiderman costume to squeeze into.

He was just smoothing a hand over his spandex encased ass when Harry called out through the door to the bathroom.

“Lou? You ready?”

Louis sighed, and went to flick his fringe out of his eyes before he remembered it was gelled up into a quiff. Was he ready to see Harry in a Catwoman costume? Yeah, no. But.

“Yup.”

And then Harry pounced -- literally honest to god pounced -- out of the bathroom in a tight, black suit that might as well have been painted on his body. A headband with the cutest pair of cat ears that ever existed sat among his brown curls in a distinctly Harry twist to the superhero. It was the dimples that did Louis in, though. They were out in full force tonight. Or they had been for the few seconds before Harry had caught sight of Louis.

After that neither of them really smiled. Instead they just … gaped at each other.

“Fuck.” It was all Louis could mutter, because his head had gone all sorts of fuzzy. Harry’s long, long legs, the bulge resting so obscenely at the top of his thighs, his abs that Louis could fucking see through fucking fabric because fuck his life, his broad shoulders, his green, green eyes. And then those goddamn cat ears.

“Yeah,” Harry whispered back.

“Uhhhh…”

Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, his eyes directly on Louis’ crotch. Not even trying to hide it.

“My eyes are up here, Harold,” Louis finally shook himself a little out of it. The haze of desire was still there, still making everything go a little sideways. But, he was an adult. Sort of. He could handle this.

“Mhhmm,” Harry murmured, not doing anything to look up from groin-level.

Louis laughed and snapped his fingers in front of his cock. “H. Guests.”

That did it. Harry dragged his eyes up, his pupils blown, his lashes heavy with lust. Louis flushed at the appraisal, and tried not to pluck at the fabric where it clung to his body.

“Louis.” It was a rasp, and it almost had Louis dropping to his knees on the spot. But they were saved by the knock.

“Boys get your asses out here,” Liam called from the hallway, adding several macho-man fist pounds to accompany the demand.     

“Or we could stay here?” Harry whispered, his own cheeks pink. This boy was going to be the death of him, Jesus Christ.

“Guests,” Louis said again, weaker this time, though.

Harry pouted.

“Later,” Louis promised. “And we’re talking first. No.” He pointed at Harry when the boy brightened. “Not dirty. Just about whatever this is.” He waved a hand between them.

Some of the glow faded from Harry’s face and he was back to worrying his bottom lip between his too-big front teeth. “K.”

It was quiet and nervous and Louis wanted to pet at Harry’s hair and whisper sweet endearments to him but then Liam pounded again.

“Christ Li,” Louis yelled out without taking his eyes off Harry. “Pull the twisted knickers out of your ass please and go get a life.”

“You guys better not start fucking in there and skip the party,” Liam called in. “You’re the ones who forced us to have this in the first place if you don’t come out here in three...two…”

Louis opened the door.

Liam, dressed in a large banana suit, was backed up against the wall with one foot raised as if he was about to kick down the fucking door.

“Okay, Rambo, easy on the juice. You know it fucks with your sperm count right?” Louis walked by Liam, adding a little swing to his hips knowing Harry was behind him.

The boy was giggling as they both skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where the rest of the crew was already working on their impressive array of liquor.

“Boys!” Perrie called from behind her little makeshift bar. “So glad you could tear yourself away from your makeout sesh.”

And so apparently everyone had picked up on the new vibes between him and Harry. Fan-fucking-tastic.

“Oh don’t be jealous, Pez,” Louis cooed, snagging a cup from her hands. “I know that vibrator of yours has been getting quite the workout lately, but maybe you’ll find a nice boy tonight who will give it to you right.”

“Fuck off.” But Perrie was laughing as she poured a drink for Harry. “So are you two dating now or…”

They flicked nervous glances at each other and Louis wondered if his own face was flushed as red as Harry’s. He hated his friends. Honestly.

It was then that Ed, dressed as a ghost--literally a sheet with two eye holes cut out, for fuck’s sake be lazier kid--crashed into the room. “Family! Friends! I need alcohol.”

And that diverted Perrie, who Louis thought might be eyeing up Ed as a substitute for her well-used Rabbit.

“Come on,” Harry muttered, his breath warm and moist against Louis’ ear. He smelled like blueberries from whatever Perrie had dumped in his cup and he looked like sex and he tasted. Nope. Not going to find out how he tasted.

Not yet, at least.

They wended their way into the living room where a few of the earlier guests were already congregating and split up to work the room.

Some dude from Louis’ English class was lounging against the wall near the ficus plant looking hopelessly lost in his pirate costume. The kid was cute in a maybe-in-another-life kind of way, and Louis hated when people felt awkward, so he went to chat with him.

It turned out his name was Noah and he was actually funny and lovely. He played lacrosse and read graphic novels and hadn’t once flicked his eyes down to Louis’ spandex-encased cock so Louis was guessing he was straight.

“Hey,” Harry stumbled into his back a bit, slinging an arm around his waist. The puppy was all over him, hooking his chin on Louis’ shoulder, resting his body into Louis’ weight.

Louis smiled up at him even though he’d interrupted them mid-sentence, and stroked the boy’s face. “Hi, darling.” Harry’s eyelashes fluttered shut at the caress, but then snapped open.

“Hello.” He said in the frostiest tone Louis had ever heard from him, glaring at Noah.

The kid looked slightly taken aback from Harry all but climbing on top of Louis right in front of him, but managed to keep a mostly straight face. He did one of those little finger wave things at Harry.

“Noah, Harry. Harry, Noah,” Louis said, tentatively.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded his head once, curt. And then he wrapped his fingers around Louis’ wrist. “Come on, Louis, I have something to show you in the kitchen.”

“Sorry,” Louis called over his shoulder and made a mental note to have Jesy check up on the kid later. “Alright, calm down, darling. You’ve marked your territory.”

“Not yet,” Harry muttered and then pushed Louis up against the wall of the kitchen. In an instant the boy’s mouth was on his neck, and god it was stupid and juvenile and so, so high school and Louis didn’t even care. His head slammed back against plaster and he moaned when Harry dragged his teeth over vulnerable skin before sucking it into a bruise.

“Gross, guys, that’s not hygienic,” Liam called, pelting them with something fairly soft. It jolted them out of their trance. “We make food in here.”

Harry licked up to Louis’ ear, where he settled in and nuzzled at the soft spot behind his lobe. “Is it later yet?”

They’d probably been at the party for about thirty minutes. On one hand it would be asking for the wrath of the entire household if he and Harry just abandoned them to hosting the party. On the other hand. Harry. In. A. Fucking. Catwoman. Costume.

With cat ears.

Louis was half-way up the stairs, pulling a giggling Harry behind him, before he even realized he was moving.

They stumbled through the door, locking it behind them. The lights were on and this time it didn’t phase Louis and man they’d come a long way in a week. Instead all he could focus on were plump lips and soft curves and silky hair and heat and wet and slick and yes, please.

“We have to talk,” Louis panted as he finally pulled away from Harry’s desperate mouth. Technically it had been their first kiss but it felt so right and familiar and lovely that that fact almost didn’t register.

“Mmmm, I love you,” Harry said, still chasing Louis’ lips. As if that’s all that needed to be said.

Louis’ heart skipped four beats and he thought he might die because of it. Then it started pumping again. “I know, darling. I love you too. But what are we doing?”

“Louuuu,” Harry whined, his hands were everywhere, but he’d given up on kissing and buried his face in Louis’ neck. “Wanna be boyfriends.”

And, yup, okay he was definitely going to die. How much could one heart take, really? “Are you sure? That’s not just… I don’t know, the alcohol… or something…”

He trailed off lamely. Because honestly what the fuck was he doing?

Harry pulled back, his eyes wide. “I thought. This week….Do you not want to?”

“Of course I do, darling,” Louis said, capturing Harry’s cheeks between his hands. The boy’s grin pushed against his palms, and Louis couldn’t resist pulling him down to his mouth.

Harry tasted of blueberries and sunshine.

It was slower this time, so Louis could savor and remember it. Each moment, each touch of lips and tongue and heat. Each sigh.

When they parted, their eyes were heavy, their cheeks flushed. Harry darted in for another quick peck as his hands slid down to Louis’ ass. They both groaned.

“‘Ve liked you for ages, Louis,” Harry said, this time not hiding in Louis’ neck. “Probably from the very first minute. But you never seemed to want to. Then this week, though…”

“Always wanted to, darling,” Louis said, canting his hips into Harry’s. There were only two thin layers of spandex between them and Louis’ eyes rolled back at the feel of Harry’s half-hard cock against his. “Didn’t want to ruin anything.”

“Never ruin,” Harry said, his lips brushing Louis’ as he rocked his groin, just a bit. “Want to spend all my time with you. And want us to fuck.”

“Yeah, yup. That sounds. Right,” Louis nodded and wondered why he’d ever had that stupid fucking rule in the first place.

Harry beamed. “So? Will you be my boyfriend, Lou?”

And it was stupid and sappy and he was so fucking happy he couldn’t possibly bear it. So he jumped into Harry’s arms because, really, what else was he supposed to do?

“Yes, darling.” He said between pressing kisses all over the boy’s face. Harry stumbled under Louis’ unexpected weight but then giggled as he pivoted toward the bed, and then they were kissing again, their tongues sliding against each other’s as their hands searched for skin.

It wasn’t easy, as they were literally both encased in cheap spandex. Harry’s fingers fumbled at the tiny zipper at the back of Louis’ costume while Louis--impatient fuck that he was--just tried to tug at Harry’s neckline to absolutely no avail.  

He pulled back, locking eyes with Harry. “Break?”

“Ten seconds,” Harry agreed. And they scrambled to their feet. It was a minor miracle that Louis was able to peel the stupid thing off himself, but somehow he managed. And then they were both naked and in the light and Harry was so, so fucking gorgeous Louis could barely breathe. He was literally stunned into speechlessness. Which obviously had never happened before.

The boy went to remove his headband and that’s when Louis regained the ability to move. “Leave it,” he said, swatting Harry’s hand away and nipping at the underside of his jaw.

“Fuck Lou,” Harry said, inhaling Louis’ scent where he was pressed into the crook of Louis’ neck. “You’re perfect.”

They were rocking a bit against each other, both fully hard, and the friction was delicious. “Come on darling,” Louis guided him back to the bed and they collapsed into the soft, clean sheets. Thank god he’d seen this coming and changed them out that morning.

Harry slipped one long, plump thigh in between Louis’ and pressed up while Louis pressed down, and it was almost too much, too fast. He didn’t want this to be over, but there was no way he was lasting long. Not after finally getting to touch, to see, to taste.

Normally he wasn’t a fan of mutual blow jobs as he usually liked to enjoy each experience on its own, but these were desperate circumstances. He slapped Harry’s ass lightly to get his attention and the boy snapped his hips into Louis. They both gritted their teeth to keep from coming and Louis counted to ten while thinking of old lady underpants.

The moment passed and they both started breathing again, thank fuck. “Okay, up and around, darling,” Louis said, guiding Harry a bit by digging his fingers into the boy’s love-handles. It was awkward only for a minute and then Harry was over him, his hard, dripping cock nearly nudging at Louis’ lips. His mouth hovered just a breath away from the tip of Louis’ cock and why didn’t he like this position again? With Harry it was absolutely overwhelming in the best way possible. The boy was everywhere, his weight, his scent, his mouth, his body, his cock. Harry. Harry. Harry.

Louis slid his hands up along Harry’s flank until he got to that pert peachy ass and then he gripped hard, pulling the boy closer until his cock rested against Louis’ lip. Harry groaned and then sunk down on Louis without any warning.

Crying out, Louis bucked his hips, driving his cock deeper into Harry’s mouth. “Sorry, darling, sorry,” he murmured against Harry’s dick. But Harry just shook his head and barely pulled off before taking him deep again.

And if Harry was going full throttle, Louis thought it might be interesting to do the opposite. So he just. Licked out. Just with the tip of his tongue. A kitten kiss to Harry’s slit. Then he dragged his tongue down the underside of it, reveling in the salty tang of boy and cock. Harry’s hips twitched against his hands, but he didn’t pay him any mind.

Instead, he went back to the head, tracing the sensitive crease of it, and then taking just the tip into his mouth to suckle. Lightly.

Harry, meanwhile, continued to swallow Louis deep and it was so fucking beautiful. The feeling of being in his boy’s wet hot mouth, nudging at the back of his throat. It was like Harry was made to suck Louis’ cock.

But then he popped off. “Louis I love you so much but I’m actually going to fucking kill you,” he said, then immediately went back to working Louis over.

Louis giggled against the cock that he was letting trace gently over his lips. This was kind of fun. But really mean if he kept it up much longer. So he pressed his fingers into Harry’s arse. “Come on baby, fuck me.”

Harry got the message. Even as he continued to fucking drive Louis wild with his own skilled tongue, his hips snapped down into Louis’ waiting mouth. Louis took it, loving the thick, gorgeous weight of it, loving the absolute trust he could give over to Harry.

Louis worked his finger closer to Harry’s hole, and pressed the dry tip of one against the fluttering muscle, not enough to dip in, just enough to tease.

Harry moaned at the same time he let Louis slip down into his throat and that was all it took. Louis came without warning, which probably he would have felt bad about except they’d been on edge this whole fucking time and really Harry should have known he was just barely holding it together.

Louis cried out as Harry’s own hips stuttered in the quick rhythm he’d found for the past few minutes. And then Harry was coming down his throat and it was bitter and tasted like come but god Louis’ cock gave another interested twitch because this was Harry. Harry was coming in his mouth after they’d fucked. It was all Louis had ever wanted.

“Lou,” Harry said simply, but the emotion was thick in his voice. Or it was just rough from having Louis’ cock down his throat, but either way it was lovely and endearing.

Harry kissed the tip of Louis’ softening cock before rearranging his body and giraffe limbs so that he was snuggled up next to Louis.

Pulling Harry into him, Louis sunk deeper into the comforter and soft, soft mattress. He was boneless, sated, and really fucking happy. Everything was a bit hazy and sleepy at the edges, but he had his boy cuddled against him and they were boyfriends who loved each other and had great sex. Life was fucking lovely.

And then. Then something clicked. He gasped and sat up, knocking Harry back into the pillows. “You fucking minx.”

Harry blinked up at him, stupid from his orgasm and on the verge of falling asleep. “Huh?”

“This was your plan from the beginning,” Louis said, the awe and betrayal blending in his voice. Look at his clever little kitten, scheming and plotting to take over the world.

He didn’t even need confirmation, but from the way Harry flushed he got it anyway.

“You did,” Louis jabbed a finger into his shoulder. He batted his eyelashes at Harry. “‘Oh Louuu. Teach me how to talk dirty, please, oh please, only you can do it.’”

Harry didn’t even have the good grace to pretend to be sheepish. “It worked didn’t it?”

“You little liar!” Louis slapped his palm against his boy’s shoulder and fell even further in love.

Harry nibbled on that bottom lip. “You were being really, really dense, Louis. So when the opportunity came along, I seized the day.”

“Carpe fucking diem,” Louis laughed. “Who can argue with that logic?”

Harry grinned up at him. “Carpe. Fucking. Diem.”

Louis collapsed against his chest, his mouth hot on Harry’s. “Oh my god, I hate you.”

“Learned from the best didn’t I?” Harry said.

“Damn right you did.” Louis was totally and absolutely taking credit for this. And when friends asked later he would say he was suspicious the whole time. Which he would have been if he hadn’t been so distracted from trying to get Harry up that fucking hill.

That was it. It was the hill’s fault.

“I am so getting you back for this,” Louis muttered as he settled back down, drawing Harry into his arms once more.

“Mmmm. Lou?”

“Yeah, darling?” Louis couldn’t stay mad too long. Plus, look how it’d turned out.

“You know what else I’m really bad at?” There was a wicked grin in Harry’s voice.

“What’s that?” Louis played along because indulging Harry was second nature at this point.

“Rimming,” Harry giggled. “And fingering. And fucking. Yup really bad at it all. We’ll just have to practice lots and lots.”

“Hands and knees for days straight,” Louis cried. “You’re the fucking worst.”

“You love me,” Harry sighed, two seconds away from falling asleep.

“Yeah, darling,” Louis murmured against his hair. Really, fucking happy. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <3 if you are so inclined the fic post created by the lovely and talented Gina ([ twopoppies](https://twopoppies.tumblr.com/)) is [ here ](https://twopoppies.tumblr.com/post/166783271776/talk-dirty-to-me-by-anonymous-posted-as-part-of)


End file.
